


SCRIPT OFFER: [F4M] Generations

by TotalAwesomeness



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	SCRIPT OFFER: [F4M] Generations

Four characters, each with (relatively) distinct voices:

Housewife from c. 1958 = [HW]

Aerobics instructor from w/ stereotypical southern accent c. 1986 [A]

Normal gal from 2021 w/ normal voice [N]

College student from 2043 w/ “stereotypical valley girl voice” [VG]

* * *

Pre-audio: the 'characters' talking together about their roles, as if they were actors complaining/critiquing about a script

* * *

[HW]

_(humming happily, with the click-clack of her high heels, before smacking into someone with a gasp)_

[apologetic] Oh, dear! I am so terribly sorry! Oh, and I spilled your drink!

_(giggle)_

I should have been looking at where I was going. [embarrassed] I was on my way to the store, fresh out of eggs ya see.

_(nervous laughter)_

Sorry, I don’t mean to sound so forward, but I don’t meet many people taller than me. [abashed] I’m quite tall, ya see. Always been a tall gal, for as long as I remember. Not a lot of boys like that.

_(giggle)_

A drink? [flirtatious] Well, of course I’d love one! Lead the way!

_(click-clack of high heels)_

_(IF possible: bell jingle upon entering bar, sounds of people talking/drinking etc.)_

[impressed] This place is quite amazing! Spacious, too. Oh, thank you, I love whisky. Come, let's sit!

_(giggle)_

[flirtatious] So, tell me about yourself. What’s a tall, dark, and handsome guy like you doing in a rundown area like this?

You want to visit your grandmother? [interested] Oh, how thoughtful! What is she like? Where does she live?

[confused] But, that’s MY address. [creeped out, but trying to play it off] How funny, ha-ha! [quickly] Well, I must be off!

_(stool scraping against floor, then gasp)_

[angry] I insist that you let go of my arm, good sir!

_(slap)_

[fuming] Unhand me, at once! [confused] Why are you talking out pictures from your wallet? [furious] No, I don’t want to see them; why would I--?!

[gobsmacked] Wait, what is this? Are these… Are these picture in colour? How is that even possible?! [angrily] And who are these women, your other floozies, perhaps? This doesn’t prove anything!

[perplexed] The date? Twenty-twenty-one? [shocked] Is that old woman, me? You’re MY grandson, and that’s MY daughter – YOUR mother?

_(incredulous laugh w/ some nervousness)_

[outraged] You look nothing like me!

_(brief pause)_

[begrudgingly] Okay, yeah, now that I see it, if I really try. Alright, yes, I see a rather strong resemblance. [spluttering in denial] But, but, it can’t be!

_(scoff)_

Time travel? Don’t be ridiculous!

_(sigh)_

But, let’s assume that you are telling the truth, why are you really here? Assuming that—!

_(sudden kiss, that dissolves into several passionate kisses, before being pushed away)_

[horrified] What on earth are you doing?! If what you’re saying IS true, why would you kiss me like that? I’m your grandmother, for god’s sake! [self-reassuringly] This is a nightmare. I’m in a nightmare; oh, this can’t be happening!

_(delirious giggles that dissolve into full-blown mad laughter)_

[resolute] No, I don’t believe it! I can’t! I… need to go. Goodbye!

_(hurried click-clack of high heels, then startled gasp)_

[shocked] How did you get in front of me?! You were just--! [terrified] Wait… why has everyone disappeared? [on verge of hyperventilating] Did you do this?! Where am I?! Why-Why is the world spinning?!

_(Optional SFX: dramatic spinning noises)_

[softly, dizzy] Ooh, I feel… I feel…

_(delirious giggle)_

[softly, as if caught in a dream trance] So many pretty lights around me! Spinning… Spinning… Spinning… Spinning…

_(brief pause)_

[drunkenly] I feel... faint. Hey, hands off! W-Whatever you’re trying to do… Is not gonna work! I am not some harlot, who you can molest!

_(groan, then slap)_

And I definitely will not be impregnated by my grandson from the future!

_(audible shiver of disgust that transforms into a moan)_

[matter-of-factly with growing resolve] So go back to your time! Find yourself a proper gal, settle down, or do whatever future-people do. Do not degrade yourself to such a level.

_(pause)_

_(muffled sounds of INCREDIBLY rough sex, like it’s behind a door)_

_(door creaks open)_

[moaning; conflicted yet loving it] FUCK ME! OH GOD, WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO GOOD, DARLING?! KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY, DARLING, AND CONCEIVE YOUR OWN MOTHER [with each title, more emphasis] YES, DARLING! YES, DARLING! YES, MY SWEET GRANDSON!

[wickedly seductive between moans] You came all this way to fuck your grandmother? Oh MY, you naughty boy! Did your mother not raise you right?

 _(LOUD sounds_ _of sex, particularly slapping of flesh together, with gasping moans and shrieking orgasms)_

[starts regretful, before dissolving into moans] Why am I doing this? This is SO WRONG! SO WRONG! SO WRONG! This pussy, the one that you’re pounding right now, will one day give birth to your mother, who will one day give birth to YOU.

_(pounding of flesh together, mixed with drawn-out orgasms; like it physically pains you to love it)_

AND I DON’T CARE! I’m there! Oh god, I’m-I’m-I’m--!

_(deep, loving kiss w/ sounds of fucking, before powerful orgasm hits)_

[perplexed] The morning-after pill? [amused] Is that some future thingumabob? [concerned] Why do you look worried?

* * *

[A]

_(singing upbeat 80’s song, with the click-clack of her high heels, before smacking into someone)_

[apologetic] Fuck! I am SO sorry! Oh no, I spilled your drink! [quickly] No, no! It’s okay!

_(nervous chuckle)_

I should have been looking at where I was going. [embarrassed] Just running late for a session. [light-heartedly] I’m an aerobic instructor, as if you can’t tell already. You may have also seen my vids at the mall.

_(nervous laughter)_

Sorry. I don’t meet many people taller than me. [slightly bragging; somewhat flirtatious] I’m SIX-FIVE in these heels; always have been a BIG gal, to be honest. Not a lot can move me.

_(giggle)_

Oh, where am my manners? [flirtatious] Can I get you a drink? [semi-lying] For the purpose of making it up to you, OF COURSE.

_(giggle)_

I know a great bar, just down the street. C’mon!

_(click-clack of high heels)_

_(IF possible: bell jingle upon entering bar, sounds of people talking/drinking etc.)_

[with long-awaited relief] Oof! Feels good to finally be off my feet! [dryly] No matter how good I look in these heels, it only BARELY makes them worth it. [amused] Hey! Sorry, if this is bothering you; [flirtatious] a woman you bumped into on the street, invites you to a bar, and starts rubbing her pantyhose-covered soles while sitting across from you.

_(laugh)_

[amused] Not the worst date you’ve had? [seductive] I’ll take that as a compliment! [completely the opposite; loudly] Hey, Carey! Two whiskies for me and my new [seductively] ‘friend’.

[reassuring] Don’t worry. Carey and I go WAY back! We’re practically family.

[demanding] Hey, Carey! You break your back over there?! Where are our drinks, ya bitch?!

_(brief pause)_

[sweetly] See, family!

_(giggle)_

[flirtatious] But enough about ME. Tell me about you. What’s a tall, dark, and handsome guy like you doing in a rundown area like this?

[sympathetic] Searching for your daughter? [awkwardly probing] Is she… with your… wife? [relieved] You’re not married? Weird! I’d figure that a guy like you would be.

_(clears throat)_

[awkwardly] I mean… Your daughter! [sympathetic] I hope you find her! [shyly] I… I never knew my father, and neither did my ma. How old is she, your daughter?

[confused] Twenty-five? [incredulous] Uh, no offense, but you don’t even LOOK twenty-five yourself.

_(scoff)_

[in complete disbelief] What? So you’re in your fifties or something? Yeah, right!

_(mocking laugh)_

BULLSHIT! You are not! [angry] Don’t give me that bullshit! [mostly angry with herself] And I thought you were cute! Turns out that you’re just another whacko! I’m leaving!

_(stool scraping against floor)_

[angry] Hey! Let go of my arm! I swear to fucking god I will kick your ass! [loudly] Carey, call the cops, and kick his ass out of your bar!

_(brief pause)_

[fuming, trying to calm down] Let. Me. Go! [confused] Why are you talking out pictures from your wallet? [furious] No, I don’t want to see them; why would I--?!

[with growing alarm] Wait, that’s my mom, as young woman with… You? How the hell haven’t you aged a day! [somewhat fearful] What the fuck are you?!

_(incredulous laugh w/ some nervousness)_

My dad? YOU… You're my FATHER?! [outraged] Get the fuck out of here with that bullshit! My father was a deadbeat, who left years ago! Besides, I look nothing like you!

_(brief pause)_

[begrudgingly] Okay, yeah, now that I see it, if I really try. I do look a LOT like you. [spluttering in denial] But, but, it can’t be! This doesn’t happen in real life!

[self-reassuringly; in denial] This is a nightmare. I’m in a nightmare; this can’t be happening! I’m not some product of incest twice-over. [near tears] I can’t be! NO! NO! NO!

_(delirious giggles that dissolve into full-blown mad laughter)_

[in denial, between occasional giggling] Nope! Don’t believe it! You are SO bullshittin’ me! See ya, asshole!

_(hurried click-clack of high heels, then startled gasp)_

[shocked] How did you get in front of me?! You were just--! [terrified] Wait… where did everybody in bar go? [on verge of hyperventilating] What the hell did you do?! Where am I?! Why is the world spinning?!

_(Optional SFX: dramatic spinning noises)_

[softly, dizzy] Ooh, I feel… I feel…

_(delirious giggle)_

[softly, as if caught in a dream trance] So many pretty lights around me! Spinning… Spinning… Spinning… Spinning…

_(brief pause)_

[drunkenly] I don’t feel so good. W-Whatever you’re trying to do… Is not gonna work! I am NOTHING like my mother or my grandmother, God rest her soul.

_(groan)_

You won’t knock me up, especially not with my own sibling!

_(audible shiver of disgust)_

[matter-of-factly with growing resolve] It’s the 1980s, bub. Women aren’t trophies anymore, especially to men like YOU! [hint of smugness] I don’t know how you convinced my mother, but I will NOT sleep with you!

_(pause)_

_(muffled sounds of INCREDIBLY rough sex, like it’s behind a door)_

_(door creaks open)_

[moaning; conflicted yet loving it] FUCK ME! OH GOD, WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO GOOD, DADDY?! KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY, WITH THE SAME COCK THAT CONCEIVED ME [with each title, more emphasis] YES, DADDY; FATHER!

_(LOUD sounds of sex, particularly slapping of flesh together, with moans and shrieking orgasms)_

[starts regretful, before dissolving into moans] Why am I doing this? This is SO WRONG! SO WRONG! SO WRONG!

_(pounding of flesh together, mixed with drawn-out orgasms; like it physically pains you to love it)_

I’m cumming! Oh god, I’m cumming! Goddamn, I’m gonna squirt all over the bed!

_(deep, loving kiss w/ sounds of fucking, then a powerful orgasm hits)_

HERE IT COMES!

_(another powerful orgasm)_

[panting] Yes, daddy, play with my tits; suck on them. You made them, and the woman who made them!

_(moaning)_

Yes! Put your fingers into my mouth; let me suck on my juices!

_(finger sucking/suckling for a bit)_

[while breathing heavily] Now, give me that cock! I need to taste it, to taste the seed that conceived me! [demanding] Give it to me!

[nonchalant] It’s okay… [sexily] Daddy. [dismissive] Sure, you came a lot into my pussy; it feels so FULL with your seed. But I’m on the pill. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

* * *

[N]

_(whistling happily, with the click-clack of her high heels, before smacking into someone)_

[apologetic] Fuck! I am SO sorry! Ah, crap! I spilled your drink! [quickly] No, no! [reassuringly] It’s okay!

_(nervous chuckle)_

I should have been looking at where I was going. [embarrassed] Just running late for a meeting, y’know? Pretty big one, too, ha-ha… [lamely] ...-ha.

_(clears throat, then anxious giggle)_

Sorry. I don’t meet many people taller than me; not even in the army. [slightly bragging; somewhat flirtatious] I’m SIX-SEVEN in these heels; always have been a BIG gal, to be honest. Not a lot can move me.

_(giggle)_

Oh, where am my manners? [flirtatious] Can I get you a drink? [semi-lying] For the purpose of making it up to you, OF COURSE.

_(giggle)_

I know a great bar, just down the street. C’mon!

_(click-clack of high heels)_

_(IF possible: bell jingle upon entering bar, sounds of people talking/drinking etc.)_

[with long-awaited relief] Oof! Feels good to finally be off my feet! [dryly] No matter how good I look in these heels, it only BARELY makes them worth it. [amused] Hey! Sorry, if this is bothering you; [flirtatious] a woman you bumped into on the street, invites you to a bar, and starts rubbing her pantyhose-covered soles while sitting across from you.

_(laugh)_

[amused] Not the worst date you’ve had? [seductive] I’ll take that as a compliment! [completely the opposite; loudly] Yo, Sammy! Two whiskies for me and my new [seductively] ‘friend’.

[reassuring] Don’t worry. Sammy and I go WAY back; my mom knew her dad! We’re practically family.

[demanding] Yo, Sammy! You break your back over there?! Where are our drinks, ya asshole?!

_(brief pause)_

[sweetly] See, family!

_(giggle)_

[flirtatious] But enough about ME. Tell me about you. What’s a tall, dark, and handsome guy like you doing in a rundown area like this?

[sympathetic] Searching for your daughter? [awkwardly probing] Is she… with your… wife? [relieved] Oh, you’re not married! Good!

_(clears throat)_

[awkwardly] I mean… Your daughter! [somewhat exaggerated] How sad! I hope you find her! [sympathetic] I never knew my father, and neither did my mother, or hers. How old is she, your daughter?

[confused] Twenty-five? [incredulous] Uh, no offense, but you don’t even LOOK twenty-five yourself.

_(scoff)_

[in complete disbelief] What? So you’re in your fifties or something? Yeah, right!

_(mocking laugh)_

BULL-SHIT! You are not over a hundred years old! [angry] Stop bullshitting me! [mostly angry with herself] And I thought you were cute! Turns out that you’re just another whacko! I’m leaving!

_(stool scraping against floor)_

[angry] Hey! Let go of my arm! I swear to fucking god I will kick your ass!

[affronted] Don't look at me like that! I totally can, too! I was a lieutenant in the army, jackass! [threatening] I've KILLED people more threatening than you! 

[loudly] Sammy, call the cops, and kick his ass out of your bar!

_(brief pause)_

[fuming, trying to calm down] Let. Me. Go! [confused, still kinda pissed] Why are you talking out pictures from your wallet? [furious] No, I don’t want to see them; why would I--?!

[with growing alarm] Wait, that’s my mom… And my grandma… Both as young women… With you? And you haven’t aged a day! This-This has GOT to be photoshopped!

_(incredulous laugh w/ some nervousness)_

You can’t be my dad? YOU… CANNOT be MY father? [outraged] Get the fuck out of here with that bullshit! I look nothing like you!

_(brief pause)_

[begrudgingly] Okay, yeah, now that I see it, if I really try. I do look a LOT like you. [spluttering in denial] But, but, it can’t be! This doesn’t happen in real life!

[aghast] W-What?! You’re also my GRANDFATHER!

_(incoherent, shell-shocked mumbling for a bit)_

[self-reassuringly; fast] This is a nightmare. I’m in a nightmare; this can’t be happening! I’m not some product of incest twice-over. [near tears] I can’t be! NO! NO! NO!

[softly, semi-spaced out] Mom had the same reaction, when you told her? [disbelieving, then outraged] And she STILL slept with you, her own FATHER!

_(delirious giggles that dissolve into full-blown mad laughter)_

[in denial, between occasional giggling] Nope! Don’t believe it! YA bullshitting me! Goodbye!

_(hurried click-clack of high heels, then startled gasp)_

[shocked] How did you get in front of me?! You were just--! [terrified] Wait… where did everybody in bar go? [on verge of hyperventilating] What the hell did you do?! Where am I?! Why is the world spinning?!

_(Optional SFX: dramatic spinning noises)_

[softly, dizzy] Ooh, I feel… I feel…

_(delirious giggle)_

[softly, as if caught in a dream trance] So many pretty lights around me! Spinning… Spinning… Spinning… Spinning…

_(brief pause)_

[deadpan] I’m gonna throw up.

_(throw up, then coughing and groaning)_

[drunkenly] W-Whatever you’re trying to do… Is not gonna work! I am NOTHING like my mother or my grandmother.

_(groan)_

You won’t knock me up with my sister-aunt-whatever!

_(audible shiver of disgust)_

Disgusting! [muttered under breath] I’m a goddamn incest baby.

_(clear throat)_

[matter-of-factly with growing resolve] This is the 21st century, pal! Women are on top of the world; they’re no longer just cocksleeves for men like YOU! [proudly, with a hint of smugness] I'm a goddamn lieutenant in the army; I'm a lawyer! You can't cow me, like I'm a little girl! [with steel] I… Am NOT going to bed with you!

_(pause)_

[softly] Shit. 

**Optional SFX: smack, then sudden crashing sound(s)**

_(muffled sounds of INCREDIBLY rough sex, like it’s behind a door)_

_(door creaks open)_

[moaning; conflicted yet loving it] FUCK ME! OH GOD, WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO GOOD, DADDY?! KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY, WITH THE SAME COCK THAT CONCEIVED ME [with each title, more emphasis] YES, DADDY; FATHER; GRANDFATHER!

_(LOUD sounds of sex, particularly slapping of flesh together, with moans and shrieking orgasms)_

[starts regretful, before dissolving into moans] Why am I doing this? This is SO WRONG! SO WRONG! SO WRONG!

_(pounding of flesh together, mixed with drawn-out orgasms; like it physically pains you to love it)_

I’m cumming! Oh god, I’m cumming! Shit! I’m squirting all over the bed!

_(deep, loving kiss w/ sounds of fucking, before a powerful orgasm hits)_

HERE IT COMES, daddy!

_(another powerful orgasm)_

[semi-panting] Yes, daddy, play with my tits; suck on them! You made them, and the woman who made them, and the woman made THEM!

_(moan)_

[sexily] And keep playing with my clit, daddy! Oh! Oh! OH! Hmmm! You really know how to please a woman, don’t you, daddy? [teasingly; saucily] Especially conceived from your own seed.

_(gasp, followed by a series of short, staccato orgasms)_

[desperately] Don’t stop playing with my clit! Don’t stop, daddy!

_(powerful orgasm, then panting for some time to recover)_

[irritated] Alright, alright! I’ll suck your cock! Geez! Lie down on the bed!

_(deepthroating, mixed with gag and slurping)_

[contemplative] Hard to believe THIS helped create me.

_(more deepthroating)_

And my mom.

_(more deepthroating)_

[resigned while licking] This is all kinds of fucked up. [semi-seriously while blowing] If I end up pregnant, and it’s a girl, I’m making sure she never meets you.

_(more deepthroating but faster with more gagging)_

You gonna cum s--? Hey!

_(alarmed gagging as face-fucked)_

[while being face-fucked and gagging] I-I fucking h-hate you! 

* * *

[matter-of-factly, like telling the end of a long story] And THAT is how you were conceived! [with some embarrassment] And your mom. And your grandma.

[realizing the fucked-up nature of the family tree] All the way back to your great-grandma, who was impregnated by HER grandson. Don’t think too much on it.

VG: [gobsmacked] What? [horrified] What the fuck?! So, my new roommate is—

N: [disgusted] –Family, and let’s leave it at that.

VG: [outraged] Unbelievable! Not to mention, absolutely convoluted!

[mixed with gleeful] Well, at least I can FINALLY evict his ass! In fact, why stop there? I’mma gonna get that rapist kicked out of college, like for real! [with conviction] There is NO way in Hell, that he is EVER gonna touch me, let alone fuck my lesbian ass! 

_(sip of tea/drink)_

N: [snort] Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, kid. [muttered under breath] And look how that worked out for any of us.

VG: [insistent] I mean it, mom or whatever you are in relation to me! [slightly panicky] And plus, I’m not his type; I’m a tomboy lesbian through-and-through. Yeah, I got a great bod; nice tits and a huge ass, but I dress like a fucking slob. Baggy t-shirt, slacks, fucking tennis shoes! Look at me; slob!

_(sip of tea/drink)_

N: [amused] Whatever makes you sleep at night, sweetie.

VG: [enraged and empowered] You know what?! I’m gonna go march up to his room and tell him to go fuck off before I get his ass locked up forever! [vindictive] Let's see how my-OUR _dear daddy_ likes that!

_(stomping off in regular boots)_

[A]: She leave yet?

_(sigh)_

[N]: Yes, mother.

[A]: [blunt, amused] You think she gonna getting fucked?

[N]: [equally amused] What do YOU think?

_(giggle)_

* * *

_(muffled sounds of INCREDIBLY rough sex, like it’s behind a door)_

_(door creaks open)_

_(LOUD sounds of INCREDIBLY rough sex)_

[moaning; conflicted yet loving it] FUCK ME! CONVERT YOUR LESBIAN DAUHGTER, DADDY! KEEP POUNDING IT, WITH THE SAME COCK THAT CONCEIVED ME, [with each title, more emphasis] MY MOTHER, MY GRANDMOTHER! ALL LEADING TO **ME**! 

_(deranged cackling)_

How did this even end up happening?! [while cackling, some sharp gasping moans breaking through] Me, on your bed, as you fuck my dyke cunt?! 

_(LOUD sounds of sex, particularly slapping of flesh together, with shrieking orgasms)_

[near tears, but also moaning] Why am I doing this? Why did I change; from wearing my usual tomboy outfit, to wearing slutty six-inch tall high-heels and dressing like a whore? I-I’m a lesbian; I don’t even like COCK at all! [getting overwhelmed] This is SO WRONG! So fucking wrong! Ugh, yet it feels so good!

_(pounding of flesh together, mixed with drawn-out orgasms; like it physically pains you to love it)_

I’m cumming! Oh god, I’m cumming! Holy shit! I’m squirting; I’ve never squirted before!

_(deep, loving kiss w/ sounds of fucking, before a powerful orgasm hits)_

HERE IT COMES, daddy!

_(another powerful orgasm)_

[semi-panting] Yes, daddy, play and suck on my massive titties. [between giggles] You’re the first man to ever suck on them, let alone touch them. 

_(moan)_

[sexily] And keep playing with my clit, daddy! Oh! Oh! OH! Hmmm! You really know how to please a woman, don’t you, daddy? [teasingly; saucily] Especially conceived from your own seed.

_(gasp, followed by a series of short, staccato orgasms)_

[desperately] Don’t stop playing with my clit! Don’t stop, daddy!

_(powerful orgasm, then panting for some time to recover)_

[eager, though a bit shy] Yeah, I’ll suck your cock! I’ve never done it before, but I’m up to it, daddy. [amused] I mean, you got me to somehow dress like a high-heeled prostitute and ditch my tomboy clothing, so…

_(deepthroating, mixed with gag and slurping)_

[sexily] … This should be no problem at all.

_(more deepthroating)_

[while licking] God, this is all kinds of fucked up. [semi-seriously while blowing] If I end up pregnant, and it’s a girl, I’m making sure she never meets you.

_(more deepthroating but faster with more gagging)_

You gonna cum soon, daddy-dearest? Into your dyke daughter’s loving mouth? [confused] Wait, what are you doing?

_(alarmed gagging as face-fucked, make sounds that demonstrate she ISN’T into it)_

[sharp gasp for air, then coughing; furious] Mother-fucker! Don’t ever do that again!

_(more outraged face-fucking sounds, then series of ragged coughing)_

[exhausted; resigned] I’m probably pregnant already, huh, daddy?

_(deep sigh)_

[resigned] Go ahead, then. I’m presenting my ass to you now. At least, give my pussy a break, daddy!

_(pause)_

[horrified] Wait, that doesn’t mean put it in my ass-!

_(pained scream)_

[horrified] And what do you mean take a pregnancy test soon?! 


End file.
